The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to monitoring subject personnel based on various biometric parameters.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Often times people want to know their loved ones are safe. The loved one may be vulnerable and/or have health concerns. For example, a parent may want to monitor a child, an adult may wish to monitor a special needs child, or an adult with a disability and/or disease may require remote monitoring.